1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a unibody housing and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile electronic devices such as a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC) are widely used.
The mobile electronic device may transmit and receive data of a phone call, a text message, and a mobile messenger to and from another electronic device through wireless communication.
In order to transmit and receive data to and from another electronic device, the mobile electronic device may use an external metal housing as an antenna.
A housing of the mobile electronic device may be formed using at least two different materials such as metal and a synthetic resin.
In order to enhance a design of a conventional electronic device, at a bonding portion (interface) of the metal and the synthetic resin constituting a housing, a post-processing may be performed. For example, at least two different materials such as the metal and the synthetic resin are applied to the housing of the electronic device. When the housing is a surface exposed to the outside, a post-processing process such as a putty coating and a buffing process for removing a bonding portion of a material of the metal and the synthetic resin can be performed. When producing the housing of the electronic device, the addition of such a process may increase costs and reduce productivity. Further, in the bonding portion, an actual metal feeling may be less.
Further, in the conventional electronic device, because a metal is used in a partial area of the housing, a degree of freedom of mounting, for example, magnetic secure transmission (MST), near field communication (NFC), wireless charge, and a global positioning system (GPS) antenna housed in the electronic device may be reduced and antenna performance may deteriorate.